Cherry Red
by RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: Sammy has a candy kink.


"Deeean," Sam whined, sounding much more like a pubescent pre-teen than a young man of seventeen.

Dean pulled the cherry lollipop he was sucking on from behind his lips, making sure not to part them all the way in advance to achieve that wet, smacking sound he knew drove his brother crazy. "Sammy?"

"Quit it." Sam was pouting. Not pouting like he honestly wanted Dean to listen to him, though. And they both knew it.

Still, Dean played up the oblivious charade if for no other reason than the pure certainty that Sam's dick always seemed to be more interested if he didn't give in right away. "Quit... what, exactly?"

Sam glared at him. His fingers fluttered. "You know what."

"Don't think I do," Dean lied. "Enlighten me."

Standing, Sam crossed the room to Dean's bed, kneeling on the edge for a few seconds before making the decision to straddle his brother's lap. "Dean. You. _Know. _What."

Dean popped the sucker back into his mouth without verbally responding. He didn't need to, though. That was his response.

Sam leaned down and licked the corner of Dean's lips, anticipating the moan that always came with the sweet, delicious flavor of cherry before it left his mouth.

Dean laughed upon hearing it, twirling the candy around in his mouth until it was in a position that allowed him to speak around it. "You're so easy."

Sam shook his head. "Not easy. You're just fucking hot."  
Dean shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Not untrue. Helps when you have a candy kink, though. And you do, don't you, baby boy?"

Sam nodded.

Dean pulled the lollipop out of his mouth again and rolled it across his lips. "Kiss me, Sam."

Sam did. Totally compliant. Another moan at the sugary taste, but no words. Because they'd passed the boundary that signified he wasn't allowed to speak unless instructed to when he'd given Dean the upper hand.

"Want it?" Dean whispered against Sam's mouth.

Another nod, because, even if he had been allowed, Sam couldn't have spoken if he'd tried. He was too busy near-hyperventilating while he awaited the feeling of the sticky, glassy orb on his tongue.

Dean brought it about a centimeter from Sam's anxious, waiting lips, and then paused. "You sure?"

Sam let out a strangled sound, somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

Dean laughed again. "Okay. Okay. You can have it."

Sam's teeth clamped around the stick as soon as Dean released it and he hung on for dear life.

But Dean wasn't going to let that last. "What do you say?"

"Th-thank you," Sam stuttered, the weight of the candy heavy on his tongue; slurring his speech.

Dean grinned. "Good boy."

Sam shuddered.

"You just gonna hold that in your mouth, or are you gonna suck on it like the little slut we both know you are?"

Sam's eyes widened and he remained immobile, more out of shock than choice.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to give it back if you're not gonna do anything with it. Because, you know, I _was _eating it, before my horny little brother so rudely interrupted."

That broke Sam out of his daze, and he began furiously shaking his head. "No. No, no, no. 'M sorry, De."

"Much better," Dean praised. "Now, come on, baby. Suck it for me."

And, Jesus fucking Christ, Sam sucked like it was life or death, making the entire thing a show for Dean, knowing Dean was imagining that it was his cock in Sam's mouth, licking it with the tip of his tongue in teasing little strokes and then taking the whole thing into his mouth, stick included, until his lips met his fingers at the bottom where he was holding it.

"Christ, Sammy... So good. So good," Dean muttered, absently running his hand down his torso and stopping just above his crotch. Waiting for Sam's permission.

"Touch yourself," Sam told him. "Come on."

It was Dean's turn to comply to Sam, now. So he unzipped his pants, pushed his boxers down with them, and, without preamble, took his cock into his hand, beginning to stroke it steadily, throwing back his head and biting his lip, unable to hold back a low moan.

Sam's lips twitched.

"See something you like?" Dean asked, his voice slightly strained.

Sam nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Wanna taste?"

Sam was on Dean before he could've taken another breath, sucking Dean's dick into his mouth alongside his precious candy and swirling his tongue around them simultaneously. "Mmm, De..." Lick. "You..." Lick. "Taste..." Lick. "_So..._" Lick. "Good."

"Sammy... Fuck, Sammy, stop. Stop. Don't wanna come, and I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up. I have some plans for you."

Sam's eyes widened, and he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Dean held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Sam lifted an eyebrow, but wordlessly placed the sucker in Dean's hand.

"Lay down on your back."

"What... what're you gonna-"

"Shhh. Just do it, baby boy." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gently eased him backward until he was in lying on the bed.

Sam felt a pillow slide under his hips, but didn't see it. His eyes were closed now. He was just letting himself feel everything that his brother was giving to him, intensified without sight. Usually, when pillows came into play like this, Dean ate him out. So, when Sam didn't feel a warm, wet tongue, he was almost too surprised to register what he felt instead. It was definitely still wet, no doubt about that. But not warm. And not soft. Sam gasped. "Oh, god, Dean..."

Dean grinned, feeling the lollipop slip past Sam's first ring of muscle. "So, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna fuck you with this until your ass starts dripping cherry red juice, and then I'm gonna lick it all out. Sound good?"

Sam answered with a groan as he felt the sucker slide all the way inside him.

Dean twisted it around experimentally before pushing it in deep enough to hit his brother's prostate.

Sam's hand flew to Dean's hair, which he attempted to pull despite its lack of length. "Oh... Oh, _fuck_. Right there."

"Feel good, baby?"

"God, De... Feels so fucking good..."

Dean continued for a few more moments, teasing Sam at some points and slightly pulling it back so that it didn't hit his sweet spot and he had to work for it, until finally asking, "Do you want my tongue?"

Sam's response was basically unintelligible, but it wasn't hard to determine that it was positive.

So Dean slid down onto his stomach, legs bent at the knees, feet resting on the headboard, and pulled the candy out of Sam's ass. He let his breath ghost over the tight muscles of Sam's hole before sticking out his tongue and gently lapping at the red-stained skin. "Holy hell, Sammy. You taste like cherries."

Sam let out a slightly strained scoff. "What'd you expect?"

Dean shook his head. "I dunno. But whatever I expected, it wasn't this good. Tastes like you, but... tastes like candy, too."

"Well, if it's that great..." Sam ground his hips down, forcing the tip of Dean's tongue to slide past his already loosened first ring of muscle. "...then get your mouth full. I wanna taste."

Dean gasped, Sam's sudden commanding tone taking him aback, as always, and slid his tongue further inside, feeling the sticky, warm juice from the candy pooling around his taste buds.

"Christ. Fucking love how your tongue feels. Gonna make you keep it in there all night sometime."

Dean felt chills cover his spine at his brother's words, because a very large part of him was sure that Sam wasn't joking.

"Not right now, though," Sam continued. "Come up here and let me taste."

Pulling out his tongue, much to his dismay, Dean slowly made his way up Sam's body, almost crawling, until reaching his mouth and pressing his own lips down in anticipation of entrance.

Sam gave it to him with a moan, lapping up into Dean's open mouth and licking the cherry flavor from his tongue greedily. "'S what I taste like?"

Dean nodded, insistent on keeping the kiss going, and gripped the back of Sam's head with his hand.

"Good," Sam breathed.

"Got another idea," Dean told him. "If you wanna taste some more, how 'bout you let me fuck you, and then you can suck my cock?"

Sam stared up at him, eyes wide. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Dean chuckled. "Is it working?"

"I hate you," Sam stated, disregarding the question. "And not just for making me picture... that."

"Then why?" Dean inquired, leaning down to kiss Sam's jaw.

"Because I'm never gonna be able to eat another cherry sucker again as long as I live after we're done."

"So... is that a yes?"

"...Fuck you."

"That was the plan."


End file.
